


Mertens scared stupid

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: HP Lovecraft - Fandom, dr.phibes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the sequel of the return of the mertens.





	1. Chapter 1

The prologue.  
Paullie was at her parent´s house.  
Paullie: dad?  
S.Strange: yes?  
Paullie: I found this file, it´s name is case phibes?  
Stange looked shocked.  
Strange: now it´s the time to say this.


	2. the untold truth

Months have passed since the events of the epilogue.  
Paullie was now at eldrtichean ville(the city were the lovecraft and every Vincent price movie happens)with paul, they were walking through the streets.  
Paul: so how was your visit?  
Paullie: well, I showed to my dad a file that I found on my house, it´s name was: case…. Peebles?, I don’t know how to say the name.

But suddenly, one of the sons of cthulhu: azgaroth, went towards them.

Azgaroth: Paullie!  
Paul: what happened?  
Paullie:wtf?  
Azgaroth: paullie, one of your parent´s friend was found dead!  
Paullie:really?  
Azgaroth: yes, he was killed by some bats.  
Paullie: does this happen again or not?  
Azgaroth: well, some of your dad´s friends died under suspicious stuff, but I don’t know, but we need your help.  
Paul: azgeroth, we don’t know about that?  
Azgaroth: don´t worry we have to ask the elder hooded!.  
Paullie: ok.  
Then they went to the elder hooded´s house.  
The house was full of papers and ancient stuff.  
Elder hood: hello, azgaroth, are you bringing your friends here?  
Azgaroth: elder, we need to know what is happening with all the killings!  
Elder: you mean, the ones who were killed by rats,and all that?  
Azgaroth: yes, I told you that!, sorry guys, the elder doesn’t remember a bit.  
Elder: ok, well, children, before you came here, some of the surgeons were killed, it seems that the killer inspires in the known 9 plagues.  
Paullie: sorry if i interrupt you, but in Wikipedia says that are 10 plagues, not 9.  
Elder: oh, you´re right, this is why we need your help.  
Paul: don’t worry, we will help you.  
Elder: oh paullie, stop this before he gets your father…,  
Paullie: do you know my father?  
Elder: I know him very well, but hey you should wait 2 weeks until it’s the day,ok.  
Paul: alright.  
Later, paul was driving in paullie´s car, paullie was sitting next to him.  
Paul: well paullie, we have a new case just like the good old days.  
Paullie: but without hellish boogaloo.  
Paul: but we have the eldritch.  
Then, paul saw on the road a car from 1920s, there was a woman standing near that car.  
Paul stopped driving.  
Paul: oh look, this girl need some help!.  
The mertens went out of the car, but paullie felt that something is wrong.  
Paul: hello there lady, do you need help?  
Paullie: paul, I have bad feeling about this, get in the car right now!.  
Paul: but.  
Paullie: get in the car now!.  
The mertens get in the car, now paullie was driving, then they go away as far as they can.  
Paullie look at the rearview.  
Paullie: oh shit, the car is coming toward us.  
Then paullie drive so fast, then they saw that the car was gone.  
Paul: what happened?.  
Paullie: didya see the film: the abominable dr phibes?  
Paul:yes.  
Paullie: you know that scene when one of the surgeons stopped to help that girl in the middle of the road.. and then gets killed by an air conditioner.  
Paul: yes, but why?  
Paullie: it´s seems that they trying to kill me and my dad!  
Paul:*sigh*.

After that, the mertens went to paullie´s home, paul slept in the sofa, paullie sat on one of the chairs and began to fall asleep.

Suddenly, she woke up tied in a dentist chair, she saw paul, he was at the sofa, upside down.  
Llie heard footsteps,llie closed her eyes, then she started to open her eyes, and she saw a man, he was wearing black clothes, a black cloak, hat, she notice that his face was painted, it resembled a skeleton.  
The man checked paullie blood pressure, after the check, he pulled out a case, then the man gave a pill to paullie, he sighed, the man pick a knife and stabbed her.  
Suddenly, paullie woke up, it was all a dream.  
Paul was now at the sofa watching tv.  
Paul: didya have a nightmare?  
Paullie:yes.  
And then they spend the day watching tv.


	3. pity party

2 Weeks have passed, Paullie was at the local movie and book library with azgaroth.  
Paullie: azgaroth, i have a horrible nightmare,man?.  
Azgaroth: tell me  
Paullie: its hard to explain.  
Azgaroth started to search some old films, then he found one.  
Azgaroth: check this out: dr.death's madhouse, let's watch it.  
Paullie: ok.  
Then they went to the proyection room, azgaroth put the film on the old movie player.  
As they watched the film, a scene appeared of a skull-faced sadist.  
Paullie: azgaroth look!  
Azgaroth: what  
Paullie: that skull-faced guy apeared in my nightmare.  
Azgaroth: dr.death appeared on your nightmare?.  
Paullie: yeah.  
Azgaroth: does anybody told you about the madhouse story   
Paullie: no.  
Azgaroth: well, the known actor paul toombes, rhe star of the dr.death movies went apeshit crazy and kill people.  
Paullie: wowie.  
Azgaroth: i almost forgot, your mert pal told me to give you this.  
Paullie: an invitation.  
Azgaroth: yeah, it has the direction on it.  
Paullie: thanks.  
Hours later, the night has fallen, the party had started in that house, people were wearing animal masks, but suddenly the song: crazy in love by beyonce feat. Jay z was heard.  
It was paul who was playing that song on the jukebox, he was entering the house, then it appeared paullie making the pose of ``the legend never dies´´  
Paulllie: wassup, paullie is in da house.  
Nobody replied.  
Paullie: dude, turn that thing off.  
Paul: I told you that it was a bad idea.  
The mertens realized that everyone was wearing animal masks.  
But she saw a man wearing a black suit wearing a mask.  
She went towards him.  
Paul: paullie,what are you doing!  
Paullie: hello sir, do you have any masks.  
Masked man:...  
Paullie: oh, you dont talk...  
then the masked man gave to her a frog mask.  
Paullie: a frog mask, thank you!.  
Then paullie weared the frog head mask, paullie:hey paul, im a frogge  
paul: hehehe.  
paullie: ribbit,ribbit!.  
Suddenly the mask started to crush her slowly.  
hours later, she was a bit sick.  
paullie: paul...  
Paul: are you ok?.  
Paullie: i dont feel ok...  
paul: maybe we must go now.  
paullie: call my dad.  
as she walked away, she tried to remove the mask, but the mask crushed her, and she fell down.  
Paul: PAULLIE!.  
The people were shocked after that, they saw paullie laying on the floor with coming out from her mask, but suddenly she stood up, she took off her mask, the people were scared, her face was like if she going through a meat grinder.  
She pointed at the man who gave the frog mask to her, paullie blacked out.  
Paullie woke up in a house.  
S.strange: are you ok?  
Paullie: hi dad, what happened?  
S.strange: you almost got killed by a mask.  
Paullie: well,things happen.  
Strange: ok, well, paullie, I need to go.  
Paulllie: ok  
But her stupidity-sense was tingling, something was coming towards her dad.  
Paullie: dad, look out!.  
Strange: what?  
Suddenly a statue of a unicorn was thrown by someone, but they avoived it.  
Strange: thanks  
Paullie:thanks dad, it seems that someone wanted to kill you, and it was phibes.  
Stranges: I knew it, well paullie you have to go with your friend.  
Paullie: ok.  
Stange: you have to defeat that man, for our good.  
Paullie:ok.


	4. the preparing

paullie was at her car, preparing the things.  
Paullie:well, map, phone, lays chips,my magnum and jack daniels.  
Paul: hi paullie,what are you doing?  
paullie: preparing to go to defeat peebles  
Paul:phibes.  
azgaroth appeared.  
azgaroth: so you´re preparing to face him,right, hope you can do it!  
paul:thanks!  
As they went to the car, they were playing some songs in dvd player, until they stopped at the forest.  
paul:is this the direction, paullie is this right,paullie?.  
paullie was in one of the bushes, screeching like a deer.  
paul: watching that dicaprio film where he fights a bear was a bad idea  
But something was coming near them, they screamed.  
the thing was a green haired girl.  
???: why are you here?.  
Paul:who are you?  
???: im saria.  
paullie: who's that lil girl?.  
Paul: she's saria.  
Paullie: you mean that kokiri girl feom zelda, i know her.  
Saria: is he here?.  
Paullie: who?.  
Saria: the one who...you know.  
paul looked shocked at saria.  
paul: you lived in the forest district of main street?.  
Saria:yes, until that day.  
While they were talking, another thing appeared, the thing scared the merts and pals.  
???: in name of our lord and savior Baden powell, what are you doing in this forest?  
saria:who are you?.  
???: im boyscout tim at your service, im here because im hunting the abominble snowman, i saw him on this forest, but maybe i can help you!.  
Paul:ok, so let’s go.  
Then, the mertens went to the house while boyscout tim and saria were wandering through the forest.  
(the next scene looks like that drake and josh meme, were josh is asking drake where is (insert thing))  
Paullie: Paul?  
Paul:what?  
Paullie: where´s the gun.  
Paul: is right there.  
Paullie: you were supposed to pick it  
Paul: oh really?  
Paullie:yes.  
Paullie: so,go get the magnum.  
Paul:ok I will.  
(paul doesn’t do anything)  
Paul: ok, I solved the problem.  
Paullie: OH DO YA?, well I have this as a replacement  
They went inside, paul noticed that in the robot band that something was missing.  
Paul: paullie.  
Paullie: what?.  
Paul: you just stole one "dr.phibes clockwork wizzard".  
paullie:why?.  
Paul: because theres a missing one, and that one is who plays the drum.  
Paullie: well shit.  
Suddenly, they saw him, dr anthony phibes.  
Paullie: oh look, its him.  
Phibes saw her.  
Phibes: you...  
But phibes saw her going towards to the gramophone.  
Paullie: oh so, you piece of old trash killed almost of the surgeons, so what about this!.  
Then she punched the gramophone.  
Phibes facepalmed and then he looked angry at her.  
Paullie looked at him.  
Paullie: oh you...  
Phibes: who are you?.  
Paullie: im paula strange mertens, daughter of stephen strange, and also im the one who stole you one of your things 1 year ago.  
Phibes: your father is dr.strange?.  
paullie: did you met my father!.  
Phibe: yes..., he was one of the surgeons that killed my wife.  
paullie: really, nearly everyone tell me that after i failed an operation, as a pre-psychologist i want to say that you must let it go the death of your wife.  
Phibes looked a bit sad.  
Paullie: you are on one step of your grief, you are angry about the loss of your wife, but i can help you, i can release that grief, please.  
After that paullie drink her bottle of jack daniels.  
Suddenly, phibes grabbed paullies neck.  
Phibes: you know what i had to do after a long time ago...  
To be continued...


	5. the finalee

We continue at the end chapter 3.  
Then phibes laughed, but paullie uses the empty jack daniels bottle and she hitted phibes head, releasing her, then fight started, it was an epic fight, after hours of epicness, paullie won.  
then paul when towards phibes.  
Paul: do you know what happens in every scooby doo episode?.  
Paul unmasked phibes, paul didnt expected that.  
Paul: arrrggghhhhh.  
Paullie: holy shit, peebles is darkman!  
Paul: oh my god.  
Paullie: well, but....aaaaaarrrghhhh!,he´s moving.  
Then paullie pulled out her gun and shot phibes, killing him instantly.  
Paul throw the mask thing.  
Paul: paullie, you just killed dr.phibes.  
Paullie:well, it just a hell of an ending.  
Then a woman wearing a dress, paullie saw the woman and shoot her.  
Paullie: well, lets see curtain number 2 also known as that organ.  
The merts and pals went to the organ, they went down and saw a coffin that slowly opened, revealing a dead woman.  
Paul: holy shit.  
paullie: oh my god, well better call the cops.  
Then, they went outside, they saw the elder hood, azgaroth and pals and the cops.  
Elder hood: you did it mertens, paullie you save yourself and your father!.  
Paullie:thanks.  
azgaroth: thanks for everything.  
Paul: well,another case solved.  
Boyscout tim: thanks for that, now i can protect the forest.  
Saria: thanks.  
Elder hood: if you excuse me, i´ll take care of saria.  
Azgaroth: also i can take of her, we're both green haired   
Elder hood: but you dont have green hair, you have tentacles as hair.  
Azgaroth: at least in the normal looking guy than my brothers.  
Elder hood: ok.  
paullie: that case made me hungry. Lets go for a pizza ok.  
Then the merts and their pals enjoyed a pizza  
End


	6. epilogue

Paullie was at gotham with his boyfriend:ra's.  
Paullie: and that's how it happened.  
Ra's: really?, that case was a bit short, right?.  
Paullie: is because it happebed very quickly before we came.  
Ra's: oh.  
Paullie: i talked with paul about ending the cases thing.  
ra's:dont worry about that, maybe you can do that while im occupied.  
Paullie: ra's, you're always the best boyfriend i ever had.  
ra's: thanks.  
Paullie: what could possibly go wrong.  
Then paullie login in her profile in goodholian weekly.  
She typed this message:  
Hey guys, sorry for the hiatus, I was starting to solve some crimes with my pal Paul, just like the good ol´ times,it was about someone killing people with some deaths just like the 9 plages, or it was 10, I don’t know, but i´ll explain this experience´  
Then a user asked her:  
``hey didya know about those 5 games starring you?´´  
She replied:  
``Me?, who made this a fan?´´  
The user replied:  
``No, it was posted anonymously…, it like sort of horror, but i´ll send you the download links so you can `play it with paul´´  
She added: Thanks, i´ll post the gameplay in our youtube channel: the mert´s galore.  
Stay tuned to our channel and blog!  
Smell ya later´´.

The really end.  
Fic made by Skeletonhypetrain.  
All the stuff mentioned in this fic are from their respective owners.


End file.
